Talkative Jongin Series: Cinderella
by gomiyehet
Summary: Hanya sebuah bayangan menggelikan tentang Cinderella di benak Jongin/ Drabble Oneshoot/Hunkai Sekai/ Yaoi


This Fanfiction belongs to:

_Gomiyehet_

But the cast belongs to God

Gomiyehet presents:

Cinderella

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eomma<em>, aku main ke rumah Sehun dulu ya," pamit Jongin pada _Eomma_nya yang sedang membaca buku pada sore hari.

"Cuci piring dulu, Jongin," kata Eommanya, matanya tak lepas dari buku yang sekarang dibacanya.

"Aish… kan ada Hyoyeon _noona_, kenapa harus aku?" protes Jongin.

"Enak saja menyuruhku. Hari ini kan giliranmu yang mencuci piring," protes Hyoyeon dari ruang tv.

"Dan menyapu halaman," Taemin menambahkan sambil memainkan PSP. Jongin menatap Hyungnya sebal.

"Dan memotong rumput," tambah Hyoyeon lagi, senyum jahil mulai terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Jongin memasang wajah bingung.

"Dan yang membersihkan gudang," tambah Taemin ikut mengompori. Kali ini Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Dan yang mengangkat pakaian kering di jemuran," tambah Hyoyeon yang sudah tersenyum jahil. Mata Jongin semakin bulat seperti burung hantu.

"Tugasmu banyak sekali, Jongin! Tidak ada kata main ke rumah Sehun sebelum kau menyelesaikan semuanya," omel Eomma.

"Itu semua penipuan _Eomma_! Tugasku hari ini tidak sebanyak itu! Kenapa _Eomma_ percaya pada mereka?!" kata Jongin kesal lalu menatap _Noona_ dan _Hyung_nya dengan tatapan tajam yang sayangnya tak berhasil.

Demi komik mahal Sehun yang tak sengaja ia tenggelamkan di kolam ikan rumahnya, tiga tugas terakhir sama sekali bukan tugasnya! Itu tugas _Noona_ dan _Hyung_nya yang entah kenapa difitnahkan padanya!

"Tugasmu atau bukan, yang jelas kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya," kata Eommanya datar.

Jongin bersumpah melihat _Noona_ dan _Hyung_nya tertawa kecil di ujung sana. Jongin yakin pasti mereka merencanakan semua ini.

"_Eomma_ tidak sayang padaku," kata Jongin merajuk dengan mengerucutkan bibir lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Jika kau pergi main, kau tidak mendapatkan makan malam," kata Eomma.

"Aku bisa makan malam di rumah Sehun," jawab Jongin masih tetap berjalan.

"Dan es krim," tambah Hyoyeon.

"Aku bisa mengajak Sehun membeli es krim,"kawab Jongin lagi.

"Eomma juga membuat kue enak,"tambah Taemin.

"Eomma Sehun biasanya juga membuat kue enak,"jawab Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Menu makan malam hari ini ayam goreng," Eomma menambahkan

"Aku bis— Aish! Kenapa harus ayam goreng?! " Jongin kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa menolak soal yang satu itu. Ayam goreng buatan _Eomma_nya adalah yang terbaik. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir sampai di pintu depan.

Hyoyeon dan Taemin tertawa melihat adiknya di'lumpuhkan' oleh ayam goreng. Jongin menatap mereka kesal dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan dan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Aku hanya akan mengerjakan tugasku," Jongin menekankan kata terakhir. Bermaksud untuk menyindir _Noona_ dan _Hyung_nya yang masih tertawa. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju tempat cucian piring.

"Dasar _Noona_ dan _Hyung_ menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja melimpahkan tugas mereka kepadaku. Pasti mereka sengaja. Karena mereka iri aku berteman dengan Sehun. Lihat saja, aku akan memberitahu _Eomma_ jika Taemin _Hyung_ punya pacar seperti kodok dan Hyoyeon _Noona_ pernah membuang panci milik Eomma. Mereka pikir aku tidak tahu?" Jongin ngedumel sendiri sambil menyikat piring-piring kotor.

"Kau ingin ku panggilkan Ambulans?" tanya Taemin yang sudah berada di sebelah Jongin secara tiba-tiba, "Bicara sendiri seperti itu, mengerikan,"

"Berhenti menggangguku, _Hyung_. Pergi sana yang jauh!" usir Jongin.

"Begitu saja kesal,"

"Tentu saja aku kesal! Kau membuatku tak jadi bermain ke rumah Sehun!"

"Kau berlebihan. Kau akan bermain ke rumah Sehun, tapi nanti setelah kau menyelesaikan semua tugasmu,"

"Apa bedanya!"

"Pantas saja nilai ulanganmu kecil. Kau bodoh sih, begitu saja tak tahu," kata Taemin cuek lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin setelah meraup busa sabun dan mengoleskannya pada pipi Jongin.

"Ya! Hyung! Akan kubunuh kau nanti!" teriak Jongin kesal.

"Bunuh saja, lalu aku akan jadi hantu dan menghantui Sehun untuk memberitahu soal komiknya yang kau tenggelamkan ke dalam kolam ikan,"

Jongin membeku mendengar ucapan Taemin. Tidak, jangan sampai Sehun tahu! Jongin akan memberitahu Sehun nanti setelah ia mengganti komiknya.

"Itu kan juga karena salahmu, _Hyung!_ Gara-gara kau menendang bola!" Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Salahmu juga, kenapa kau membaca komik di dekat kolam ikan," balas Taemin lalu benar-benar pergi dari sekitar Jongin.

Rasanya Jongin ingin sekali membuang _Hyung_ menyebalkannya itu. Tapi mungkin, alih-alih membuang _hyung_nya, yang ada ia duluan yang dibuang. Karena Jongin adik dan Taemin kakak. Mana ada cerita adik membuang kakak, yang ada kakak yang membuang adik.

Jongin menghela nafas kesal, sikatannya pada gelas kotor di tangannya semakin keras. Jongin tak sepenuhnya salah pada tragedi 'tenggelamnya komik mahal Sehun'.

Ceritanya, saat itu Jongin sedang ingin bersantai sambil membaca komik. Karena bosan di kamar, Jongin akhirnya memilih duduk di pinggir kolam ikan dengan kedua kaki yang dicelupkan kedalamnya sambil membaca komik.

Jongin terlalu hanyut dalam cerita komik itu, hingga tak menyadari jika _Hyung_ nya sedang bermain bola di belakangnya.

Entah bagaimana—Jongin tak tahu detailnya—bola yang ditendang Taemin mengenai punggung Jongin, membuat Jongin terkejut dan tanpa sadar membuat komik itu terlempar lalu meluncur bebas ke bawah dan berenang indah sambil dikelilingi ikan-ikan. Jongin berteriak heboh lalu ikut berenang bersama ikan-ikan demi mengangkat komik itu.

Alih-alih menolong, Taemin malah tertawa keras melihat adiknya yang basah kuyup sambil berteriak memakinya. Kolam itu tidak dalam, hanya sebatas dengkul orang dewasa dan airnya jernih, tapi entah kenapa Jongin basah kuyup.

Karena mendengar kehebohan, Hyoyeon dan _Eomm_a segera keluar rumah dan mendapati Jongin sudah basah kuyup dan berada di kolam ikan. Mereka mengira jika Jongin tercebur ke kolam ikan sehingga membuat mereka ikut mentertawai Jongin.

Jongin sudah berupaya mengembalikkan 'nama baik'nya dengan menjelaskan pada _Eomma_ dan _Noona_nya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi Taemin _Hyung_nya itu membenarkan dugaan Eomma dan _Noona_nya.

Sehingga, Jongin menjadi olok-olokan sepanjang hari. Ditambah _Appa_nya yang tertawa keras saat makan malam karena Taemin menceritakannya—yang tentu saja sudah dibumbui agar semakin bagus—dengan heboh.

Jongin ingin menangis malam itu. Merasa dunia tidak adil padanya. Biasanya, dia akan segera kabur ke rumah Sehun dan mengadu sepuasnya. Tapi, malam itu Jongin tidak bisa, karena rasa bersalahnya pada Sehun.

Jongin berniat mengumpulkan uang lalu mengganti komik Sehun dan mengaku. Tapi kali ini Hyoyeon _noona_ terus menggoda imannya yang berniat mengumpulkan uang. Sejauh ini, uang yang ia kumpulkan sudah mulai mencukupi untuk membeli komik yang persis dengan punya Sehun.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring dan menyimpannya di rak, Jongin mengambil sapu dan menuju halaman menggelap saat menemukan _Noona_nya sedang bermain dengan Vivian—anjingnya—di halaman depan.

Jongin sedang tidak mau digoda lagi. Moodnya sudah memburuk karena teringat tragedi 'tenggelamnya komik mahal Sehun'. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencueki _Noona_nya saja.

Tapi dugaan Jongin salah. Hyoyeon tidak mengodanya—malah lebih terkesan tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin—karena sedang sibuk dengan Vivian hingga Hyoyeon mengajak Vivian untuk masuk rumah. Entah jongin harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena Hyoyeon tak menggodanya, sedih karena ternyata ia tak lebih berharga dari seekor anjing.

Jongin masih sibuk menyapu halaman, ia merasa seperti tokoh Cinderella saja. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah seorang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan si Cinderella. Jongin mulai membayangkan jika Sehun sang pangeran datang dengan gagahnya lal menyelamatkan Jongin si Cinderella dari cengkraman ibu dan saudara tirinya. Lalu memakaikan sepatu kaca padanya dan berdansa semalaman yang berakhir dengan ciuman.

Tiba-tiba Jongin tersenyum geli ia gelengkan, menjauhkan bayangan itu dari benaknya. Sungguh, wajahnya memerah, malu karena bayangannya sendiri. Semoga saja, Sehun tak pernah tau bayangan menggelikannya.

"Hey! Jongina!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Jongin terperanjat, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari tahu orang yang memanggilnya. Lalu pandangannya terkunci pada sosok pucat yang berada di balkon lantai dua rumahnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kedua lengan yang ditaruh diatas balkon dan sedang memakan apel.

"Sehun!" seru Jongin senang.

"Kau seperti Cinderella saja, menyapu halaman seorang diri," ejek Sehun asal.

Jongin terperanjat lagi, mulai takut jika Sehun dapat membaca fikirannya. Jongin mulai berfikir jika Sehun cenayang.

"Lalu tiba-tiba kau tersenyum sendiri dan wajahmu memerah. Apa yang kau bayangkan?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

"A-aku.. aku.." Jongin gugup. Wajahnya bertambah merah. Apa Sehun memperhatikannya daritadi?

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu seperti cabai saja, merah sekali. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?Ah.. jangan-jangan.." Sehun mulai menduga-duga.

"Jangan berfikiran macam-macam!"teriak Jongin gugup "Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Aku-aku.."

Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia menjadi gugup begini?

"Memang kau tahu apa yang ku fikirkan?" pancing Sehun.

"Pasti kau berfikiran macam-macam!"

"Aku hanya menduga kau sedang berfikir memakan ayam goreng dengan saus pedas. Wajahmu memerah jika memakan makanan pedas, dan akan tersenyum senang jika memakan ayam goreng. Tepat seperti ekspresimu tadi," kata Sehun datar, "Memang kau kira apa yang ku fikirkan?"

Jongin _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Sehun. Jongin mengira Sehun berfikiran macam-macam tentangnya. Ah, sepertinya hari ini dia terus berfikiran buruk pada setiap orang.

Salahkan _Hyung_nya yang membuatnya begini!

"Tak ada sih, kau kan biasanya berfikiran aneh-aneh," jawab Jongin sekenanya lalu mulai menyapu halaman lagi sebelum _Eomma_ mengomel.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak ada maksud terselubung, Sehuna. Itu kenyataan. Kau kan memang suka berfikiran aneh-aneh,"

"Baiklah, terserah," kata Sehun mengangkat bahu lalu memperhatikan Jongin yang masih menyapu halaman.

"Cinderella! Menyapumu lama sekali!" ujar Sehun asal. Sehun hanya asal mengucapkan, tapi reaksi Jongin cukup berlebihan.

"Jangan memanggilku Cinderella!" wajah Jongin dengan cepat memerah.

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Jika kau Cinderella, aku bersedia menjadi pangerannya," kata Sehun asal pada Jongin sambil mengigit apel yang ia pegang.

Tiba-tiba Jongin kembali terbayang, ia memakai gaun biru dan Sehun mengenakan baju khas pangeran memakaikan sepatu kaca padanya dan mengajaknya berdansa semalaman mengitari taman istana, lalu menciumnya sebelum jam dua belas malam.

Jongin menutup mulutnya, wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas.

"Di akhir film, Sang Pangeran memakaikan sepatu kaca pada Cinderella lalu menciumnya," kata Sehun asal. Sehun hanya mengatakan itu tanpa ada niat terselubung sedikitpun.

Tapi Jongin semakin merah, bahkan tangannya ikut memerah. Jongin terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa, bayangan jika dirinya adalah Cinderella semakin menari-nari di benaknya.

Tapi belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Taemin sudah muncul di balik jendela kamarnya yang menghadap halaman, "Aku tahu kalian adalah Cinderella dan Pangeran. Tapi, jangan seenaknya membuat drama picisan disini,"

Jongin yang tak tahan lagi, akhirnya melempar sapu ke arah Taemin yang berada di jendela lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tak bisa lebih malu dari ini. Ia berfikir jika tak jadi saja bermain ke rumah Sehun.

Sehun heran melihat reaksi Jongin. Sehun tak tahu apa yang salah dengan Cinderella bagi Jongin. Tapi sepertinya, itu bisa menjadi bahan yang bagus untuk menggoda Jongin nantinya. Biasanya, Jongin pasti akan melemparnya dengan sesuatu atau mengejek balik atau mendebat Sehun jika Sehun membuatnya memerah. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini Jongin sampai terdiam dan berlari seperti itu. Bahkan tangannya pun ikut memerah!

Sedangkan Taemin mengaduh kesakitan Dan mengusap kepalanya karena terkena lemparan sapu Jongin. Taemin tak tahu jika adiknya bisa sehebat itu. Melempar sapu sampai ke lantai dua dan tepat mengenainya. Taemin juga tak tahu adiknya yang terkenal cerewet itu bisa terdiam hanya gara-gara Cinderella.

Apa yang salah dengan Cinderella sih? Pikir Sehun dan Taemin.

.

.

.

.

(END)

* * *

><p>[AN]

IGE MWOYA?

Gatau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ff aneh gaje kayak gini -_-

Maaf deh kalau sekuelnya mengecewakan gini TT

Ini dibikin drabble aja deh hehe

Oiya, terima kasih banyak yang udah ripiu di ff yang kemaren ^^

Maaf ga bisa balesin satu-satu, gak sempet sih TT

Shizu senyum senyum sendiri ngeliat komentar kalian yang imut-imut begitu ^0^)

Jangan lupa isi lagi kotak review yang tak berdaya di bawah ini ya ^^


End file.
